


Tiny Dan

by MickythePhanTrash



Series: Tiny Dan Universe [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Height Differences, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pain, Pet Names, Phan Smut, Riding, Size Difference, Smut, Twink, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: I totally wrote this instead of my social essay. Dans tiny Phils big, Dan rides him and gets fucked like the twink he is.





	Tiny Dan

Their hands are in each others hair, pulling and gripping like their lives depend on it. Lips locking with tongues, exploring mouths. Dans melting in Phils strong warm embrace, slipping into submission. Phils hands start slipping lower down his back feeling ever curve, valley and bump; feeling how much smaller the twink in his arm is. His large hands cup around Dans ass groping and lifting him up onto his tip toes, pulling him closer making their hard cocks level with each other. Dan tilts his head up trying to deepen the kiss, luring Phils tongue farther into his mouth.  
Dans small, hes only 5′6 and really hates it; Well most of the time anyways. He only likes how tiny he is when his boyfriends giant hands on him. You see Phils a giant, hes 6′2 and well muscled with a little bit of a 5 o’clock shadow ghosting his face. Along with their Physical appearances their cock are also the opposite from each other. Dans cock was way tinier then average while Phils is a 9 inch monster, Dan has such a degrading kink that he thrives for how tiny his little prick is compared to Phils.  
“Can we can please take this to the bedroom” Dan whines as Phil moves his mouth to mark up Dans neck. He moans as Phil easily finds his sweet spot he arches his back, so much that Phil is surprised that his back doesn’t brake, grinding into Phils hips. Phil grunts as pleasure courses through him.  
“Okay kitten lets get you taken care of” Phil mumbles against his neck as he hikes Dan up again, hands still on Dans ass. Dans legs wrap around Phils waist purring as Phils lips don’t leave his neck. Walking to the bedroom proves harder then he thought as Dan won’t stop grinding hard into Phil. Once Phil gets to the bed he throws Dan onto the covers as he starts to take off his shirt and pants. Dan gives him hooded eyes as he runs his eyes over Phils body trying to drink up everything that he has to offer.  
“Hurry uuuuuuuppppp.” Dan whines, laying on his back trying to kick off his pants and pull off his shirt at the same time. His pants get stuck on his ankles as he throws his shirt in frustration. Phil chuckles at Dans pouted lips, leaning over to untangle Dans legs, once Dans free Phil crawls up Dans body hovering over him then he leans down pecking Dans lips. Dan grinds up whining needily, trying to speed Phil up, teasing him. Phil starts to grind down onto Dan meeting his hips every time.  
“Wow you’re horny today kitty. Lets get you all sorted out then.” Phil growls and plays with the waste band of Dans boxers. ”Look how hard your cock is, already leaking for me.” Phil degrades in his low dominant voice, the one that sends tingles up his spine and pleasure to his cock. Dan whines pressing harder up, keeping his arms up, gripping the bed sheets in an iron grip.  
“Please touch me daddy!” Dan screams starting to squirm around not knowing what to do, all he want to do it touch himself but he can’t. Phil hovers over Dan just watching how desperate Dan is. Phil stops teasing Dan and takes off his boxers, watching as his little red cock springs free. Phil wraps his hand around Dans little dick, engulfing it in his large hand.  
“Daddy pleassssse” Dan just keeps squirming letting out little huffs and puffs as he tries to buckle up and get some friction. Phil squeezes his hand and then lets go.  
“Ha baby this little thing doesn’t deserve to be touched now does it.” Phil teases as he kneels backwards, looking down on him with hungry eyes. He leans over to the side table grabbing the lube and spreading it over his fingers. He starts to circle his hole teasing, he slips a finger in slowly, just the way that Dan hates.  
“Wow I’m surprised that a whore like you has such a tight hole.” Phil slips in a second finger working Dan open still going too slow for Dans need. Phil starts to work his other hand over himself trying to shave off the edge. Dan looks at Phils cock as his hand works slow and lagging over his long thick cock. Dan moans at seeing Phils hard cock in his giant hand, wanting it in him now, filling him up to the brim. He keeps squirming even harder, trying with all of his body to entice more fingers into his waiting whole. Phil laughs at Dans attempts to make him go faster, Phil won’t fall for Dans little antics though because he likes to watch Dan get so desperate.  
Finally Phil thinks that he’s stretched enough so he will still feel a bit of pain from the thickness of his cock. He leans forward and lines up his cock with Dans still tight and lube sloppy whole. Pushing in fast and hard, he isn’t taking it easy, Phil likes to see the pain that his cock brings to Dan.  
Dan sobs brokenly as he finally get what he wants, crying as pleasure over whelms him, coursing through every vein. He aches his back, hands reaching up to grab the pillows with a death grip. Phil is transfixed on the body under him, watching him shiver with how much pleasure Phil is giving him. Phil wraps his other hand around Dans little prick, squeezing then jacking him off as fast as he can. Dan bows again as his prostate is hit hard, his mouth stretches in a scream with white painting his stomach. Phil milks Dans cock for all he has, not stopping any of his movements even when Dan cries out.  
“Please stop. Ple-ease please please. I’ll do anything daddy, please anything.” Dan brokenly sobs out trying to squirm away, his veins are on fire burning every inch of him inside out. He feels so over whelmed, his head isn’t even thinking straight, thoughts are everywhere and nowhere all at once.  
“Are you sure that you’ll do anything kitty? I could make you do something bad… something horrible.. something kinky. Baby I could make you scream again, and again, and again. Make you gaping and open, full you up so many times that you can’t take anything more, make you cum till theirs nothing left.” Phil whispers all of this as he mercilessly pounds into him, pretending that Dan hadn’t even cum at all. Phil watches as Dans little cock twitches at every word he said. "I don’t think I’ll do it tonight though, you’ve worked me up too much for me to wait all that time" Phil says this as he grabs behind Dans knees and pulls them to his chest, folding him like a pretzel. Dan has steady tears streaming down his cheeks as his cock stays hard and starts to dribble more pre-cum.  
"Wow kitty’s hard again. But you can’t cum this time until I do okay. Now be a good whore and make me cum" Phil flips them over then,his big cock never leaving Dans twitching hole. Dans staring at Phil with wide golden eyes as he gets into a comfortable position on his knees. He starts to bounce with vigour clenching and unclenching his hole trying to bring Phil the most pleasure he can. He doesn’t even try to hit his prostate to get him off faster because he knows Phil would get so mad at him if he did, this is for Phils pleasure not his own. Dan starts to slow down and get unsteady as exhaustion starts to settle into his muscles. Phil grabs his hips then to loft him up and down on his cock bringing him deeper then he had been going, so deep that he’s full on sitting on him.  
“God baby boy,” Phil grunts out breathlessly “you’re so hot, so good baby. going to cum soon, just keep it up” Phil grips Dans hips so tight that his hips are definitely going to bruise. Phil feels so close to the edge all he needs is a little more. Dan feels close too, everything feels so intense, so overwhelmingly amazing. His whole body feels on fire, everything burning but freezing at the same time, coursing through his veins in waves. He takes his nails and grips onto Phils chest, making crescent shapes with his fingernails. Phil hisses at the pain and buckles up hitting Dans prostate even harder then he has been.  
Dan screams as he is finally pushed over the edge, racking his nails down Phils chest, leaving deep red lines down all the way to his hips. Phil is thrown off the edge by the pain that Dans nail bring, along with Dan clenching even harder around on him. White painting Phils chest and the inside of Dan, as Phil rocks them through their orgasms. Breathing heavily as Dans tiny frame collapses onto Phils chest, resting his chin on Phils chest and looking up at him with half lidded glassy eyes.  
“God that was good. Thank you daddy.” Dan mumbles “You always treat me so right babe.” Dan is still sitting on Phils cock as it softens, cum gently dripping out around Phils cock. Dan starts to fall asleep, his eyes slowly closing.  
“Danny you can’t fall asleep like this.” Phil doesn’t want to disturb his sleeping baby but he knows they’ll regret it when they wake up. Watching Dan sleep peacefully, rising and falling with their in sink breaths. All he gets for his words is a mumbled no and a deep breath into his chest as the tiny twink on his chest snuggles farther into his chest. “Okay then be that way.” Phil grumbles as he starts to fall asleep too.


End file.
